Love Is War
by Wrath-Chu
Summary: The Cold War. Tensions and fear rise as Russia and America do bloodless battle to see which nation is stronger. Soon, they will learn that emotions are a battlefield...And that love is war. RussiaxAmerica


**A/N: **This was actually the start of an assignment for my Creative Writing class, to use two things on our Magna Carta II list (things we have in a novel) and write a 600 word narrative. Since we weren't allowed to use our NaNoWriMo characters, thought it'd be a good opportunity to do more Hetalia fan-fiction. The lyrics and inspiration came from the Vocaloid song, Love Is War.

Set during the Cold War, tensions between America and Russia rise. Bloodless battles rage as they try to figure out who is better. They will soon find out, emotions are a battlefield and love is war.

America, Russia, and Hetalia do not belong to me. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Love is War belongs to Vocaloids. The story however, does belong to me. Please R&R!~

* * *

_There's nowhere for it to go anymore, the heat of this love_

It all seemed like a dream...What kind of dream it was, he wasn't entirely sure it was. He didn't know or understand why the tension between himself and the much younger nation seated in front of him. True the Cold War has been going on for twenty years and both sides got more competitive as the bloodless battles raged on; the Berlin blockade, the space race, the race to create the perfect atomic weapon, communism vs. democracy. He knew Alfred Jones feared communism, how he felt that it 'threatened' his own nation and his boorish system of democracy. He had heard what his country's people had been doing, blacklisting their own for being suspected as communists. Ivan however, found the American's reaction...Ah...Amusing.

"What Russia? Why did you call me here? Want to gloat at me for not getting the first satellite up? Or how you might have created a better atomic bomb? Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." The blonde nation's usually loud, and annoying voice was now hinted with scathing irritation. Oh how Russia loved to watch America squirm, especially in his own presence.

"Ahhh, no particular reason comrade. Just wanted to have a little chat with my little buddy." Russia said with a bright smile, his purple eyes sparkling as he watched for Alfred's reaction.

America heard himself growl behind his teeth as his blue eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He unconsciously pulled at the bottom of his leather bomber jacket as his brows furrowed. "What kind of chat? With you, no chat is good communist. I'm also not your _little buddy_ and I will never be. We're at war, commie. I will beat you no matter what it takes!" Alfred rose to his feet, his eyes flashing as he pushed at the bangs that had fallen into his face. Russia could feel the cold glare that was aimed toward him, he however let out a loud chuckle.

"Now now Alfred, why so much hostility? I just wanted to have a little chat with you." Ivan's voice was light and airy before he gave a snap of his fingers. "Eduard, go make Mr. Jones and myself some tea." Both nations could hear a quick "yes sir!" being said before the scurrying of footsteps soon disappeared.

"I don't want anything from you, except to see you beaten and crying for mercy at my feet."

Russia felt his brow raise before a sadistic smirk tugged at his lips, getting to his feet as well as he stood in front of the of the much younger nation. He was at least a head taller, which in his mind gives him a type of advantage over the boisterous young man. "Now, why so violent comrade? It's not becoming of an up-and-coming super nation to be so violent."

Another growl gurgled in the back of Alfred's throat as he looked up toward Russia, his bangs falling back in his face. How he HATED feeling inferior to Ivan in any way, including menial matters such as height. It was the American's strong sense of pride that gets in his way, especially when involving Russia. Hard to believe that at one time, they were allies. They fought side by side with the other Allied nations against the Axis nations in World War II. He snapped out of his own thoughts as he watched Estonia come into the room with a tray with a teapot, two teacups, two spoons, and a bowl of sugar. The Baltic nation carefully set down the tray as he gave a careful glance toward America, as if asking for help before he left the room. Alfred felt himself frown as he watched the Baltic leave the room before looking back upward toward Russia.

Russia let out a low purr as he bent down, whispering in America's ear. "All's fair in _love and war_, da? So comrade, how about we let this war _really_ begin."

Alfred felt his eyes widen when he felt the warm breath against his ear, hissing as he backed away with a glare. "Yeah...This is war. Let's let this really begin, and we will see who will win in this game called war."

_Let's go, this is war_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **The challenge has been made, the real battle is about to begin. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Emotions are a Battlefield._  
_


End file.
